movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharon Carter
Sharon Carter is a character from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. She appears in Avengers: Infinity War, Captain Marvel, Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet, The Incredible Hulk 2, Moon Knight, The Incredible Hulk 3 and Captain Marvel: Attack of Supreme Intelligence. She is portrayed by Emily VanCamp. Biography Avengers: Infinity War Coming Soon Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet Coming Soon The Incredible Hulk 2 Sharon Carter is seen at the Avengers Facility where she asks Black Widow to calm down the Hulk. She accepts this. Also, she says that he first wanted to ask Iron Man, but he is in Berlin. At the end, Thaddeus Ross, Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff and Sharon Carter are walking on the Avengers Facility. Carter says that The Abomination is surely death and The Leader is gone and can't be found. Afterwards, Sharon Carter and Thaddeus Ross walk away searching for what the Red Hulk can do at the Avengers. Moon Knight Sharon Carter took Moon Knight and Werewolf by Night in captivity to ask them some questions. What were you doing? Why you two work together? Russel was silent. Marc said only one thing: Let us go!! He hasn't even look one time to here. Russel was also waiting for that. Carter became angry and said: We can also do it on the hard way. Ok then we will do that, followed Marc looked at her for the first time. He saw how young she was. He said: Why is so young girl doing such an old woman works. She said: Because our old leader died 2 years ago. And I was in the highest rank. During she said that, Marc was thinking of an escape plan. Later, They were taken back to their cell. The next day they were asked again but now it was only with Marc or Jack. Marc became more to talk. And he told everything to here, on this way he hoped to escape and she was someone he wanted to tell it. After it he said: Now I told you everything, Can I go now. She was looking at him and said No. We need to do some more things with you. Marc became angry and hit here. She attacked him and electrocuted him. He fells unconscious on the ground. After Marc is taken back out of the room, Russel came in. Sharon asked him if what Spector told is true. He was still silent. After 1 minute she says: Ok then you are useless, and she electrocutes him. Sharon went to a part of Marc. She congratulated Spector. During the party, an alive Bushman came in the house and he got Marlene. Mark was very anxious that he will kill him. Bushman said: You can't kill me, but I can kill you. So what would you think if I kill her? On that moment Sharon shot Bushman in his leg and Marc attacked him. Spector wanted to use hs power again tl stay alive again, but Spector was faster and used his power against him. They turned to another realm. Marc used all his power to Bushman. Bushman exploded and turned into a skeleton. They both returned and Bushman's skeleton fell on the ground. Marlend and Frenchie were very shocked. Spector walked to Marlene if she was alright. He kissed her later. Sharon was lookinf very jealous. Frenchie and Jack were happy. After that Sharon asks to Marc if he is ready. He said: Yes, and they walked away. Russel asked: Were are they going?? Back to New York Frenchie said. Marc walks into the S.H.I.E.L.D. base, Sharon told him that he has to train and that he has to help the Avengers. Marc did what she said and he started training. He trained to become an Avenger. Avengers: Wrack of Dormammu Sharon Carter is angry that Helmut Zemo escaped so easily. On that moment Moon Knight walks in. Sharon says that he is on good time. You are going to meet your team. Later all Avengers walk in. They take place on the table. Sharon says that they has to find Zemo. Sharon says she has some new allies. Maria Hill walks in the room. What?? I thought you quit said Tony. No I am back to help you says Hill. And There is more. Moon Knight walks in the room. Who is that Halloween dude says Falcon. He is the new member of your team. On that moment an attention alarm goes on. It says that Zemo is seen in China. Iron Man, Captain Marvel, Thor. Moon Knight, Vision, War Machine and Scarlet Witch go to China. Later the Avengers Facility is attacked by a man of metal, Absorbing Man. Absorbing Man defeats all S.H.I.E.L.D. Sharon and Maria attacks. Absorbing Man defeats them both with his new powers. He takes them to Dormammu. M.O.D.O.K. and Zemo give the crate to Dormammu. Good!!. Absorbing Man later also returns. He throws Sharon and Maria on the ground. Good Work, I will kill them both says Dormammu. No says The Leader. It is better to use to lure the Avengers. Ok good then. Dormammu is clear with waiting. We have waited enough. He uses his power and axe appears that flies towards Maria Hill. Hill is hitted, the axe flies again towards him. Her head falls of her Torso. What have you done?? Says The Leader. What I had to do says Dormammu. Sharon is very shocked. Moon Knight sees Sharon carter in a cage. He opens it. Sharon is very happy to see them, especially Moon Knight. After that the Dark Dimension explodes and The Avengers go into a portal Doctor Strange created and run away. Back on earth, Sharon Carter and the Government congratulate The Avengers. Vision is sad about Wanda's death. Two days later, Maria Hill, Falcon and Scarlet Witch are buried next to the graves of Hawkeye, Winter Soldier and Captain America. All Avengers are sad. M.O.D.O.K. is put in prison by Sharon Carter. Sharon says if he escapes again, The Avengers will be there to stop you. M.O.D.O.K. doesn't care. Captain Marvel: Attack of Supreme Intelligence To be added The Incredible Hulk 3 Coming Soon Relationships Allies *Nick Fury - Former Boss *Maria Hill - Colleague *The Avengers **Tony Stark/Iron Man † **Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel **Bruce Banner/Hulk **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow † **James Rhodes/War Machine **Peter Parker/Spider-Man **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange **Thor **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier **Sam Wilson/Falcon **Clint Barton/Hawkeye **Scott Lang/Ant-Man **Vision † **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch **Hope van Dyne/Wasp **T"Challa/Black Panther **Marc Spector/Moon Knight - Trainee *Jack Russel/Werewolf by Night *Jean-Paul DuChamp/Frenchie *Marlene Alraune *Thaddeus Ross/Red Hulk Enemies *Thanos † *Magus † *Dormammu † *M.O.D.O.K. *The Leader † *Zemo † *Absorbing Man † Category:MCU Characters Category:Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Female characters Category:Heroes Category:Brown Eyes